Light To Darkness
by Freak Train 101
Summary: From the begging, you will follow Chiro's life. You will find that not all good comes to Chiro... That isn't until he meets the greatest team of all... The Monkey Team!
1. Bully Problems

The dark, onxy hair spike up from behind a trashcan, hoping not to seen. Blue eyes peered over the trashcan. They then glanced across the street. A tall dangly boy with red messy hair and beady eyes stoody searching for something or someone along with a rather large fellow with dark brown skin and unkept curly hair. The blue eyes looked down in disappiontment.

"I guess I'm sticking here for the next few hours," the hiding child spoke.

He sighed in defeat. The young boy's babyface was covered in dirt and his blue polo shirt was tarnish with ripped knee-length shorts. Chiro already knew his mother wouldn't be to happy and would send him to his room for the next few nights with no supper; plus since he was already three hours late.

"Ooooh Chiro! We've found you..."

After hiding for three hours straight, the two boys found what they were looking for. Chiro's hiding spot has been found...

Before Chiro could do anything the tall boy held him upside down. Chiro made a unordinary sound as he was shaken. Pennies, dime, a quarter or two, and pieces of lint slip out of his pockets and tumbled onto the dry pavement. With anger clear in his eyes, the dangly child spoke, "Chiro... Were is the damn money!"

Chiro's face was beginning to turn green from both fear and the fact that in wasn't healthy to hang upside down and shooken.

"I don't have any money! Glenny! Let me go! Come on. Please?"

Glenny let the child drop. Even though Glenny and B.T. were ten, they were pretty strong. Most kids let them be, whether it's tortuing them or another child. Poor Chiro was only nine, meaning he wasn't as strong as the two bullies let alone as tall as them.

"B.T. you think Chiro here should get kicked? Hit? Or beaten into a rag doll?" Glenny asked the large toddler beside him.

B.T. chuckled. "Why not all three?"

With that little statement, Chiro ran as fast as he could towards his home. He could usually avoid B.T. and Glenny after school. His home was only a few blocks away and between the school property and his little home, everyone knew him. But today, almost everyone had left. It was the last day of school and nearly every child was at Shuggazoom lake.

"Come here, you little rat," B.T. yelled, shaking his fist.

Ignoring the threats the two boys sent him, Chiro ran. Since the street was mostly empty, Chiro had no problem reaching his home faster than be-

"Ha! I got you!"

Chiro gulped as B.T turned him around to face him. Balling his hand into a fist, Glenny punched Chiro's nose. Chiro felt warm, thick liquid run from his nose, over his lips, down his chin, and onto the rough, uneven pavement below.

"Next time I see you, you BETTER have the money! Understand!"

Chiro nodded frantically. He sighed in relief as B.T. let him fall to the ground in a heap. He watched as they walked away, arguing over who would get to hit Billy Grand's face into a bruised pulp. Slowly, Chiro walked the rest of block home in silence. He silently entered his home. As he trudged up the stairs, his mothers warm voice called to him.

"Chiro? Chiro? Is that you? Where have you been! I was about to go searching Shuggazoom!"

Chiro turned around as a woman, about in her late twenties, walked out of a room. She had golden hair, with deep, ocean blue eyes. She had a warm smile, one that could melt any heart. She wore a thin T-shirt and pants that were cut at the ankles. Once she saw the stae Chiro's state, she clicked her tongue.

"Chiro, baby, what happened? Come here. Come here," she spoke gently.

Chiro slowly walked towards his dear mother. She put an arm around him and led him the kitchen. She sat him on a chair and gave him a small hug before she went to get a wet cloth.

"Mom, it's no big deal. I... I..."

'Don't it's 'no big deal' me! Nobody messes with my baby! Now you tell who did this, why, where, when. You understand?"

Chiro sighed as his mother dapped at the blood leaking from his nose. She cooed at Chiro as she dapped.

"Sweetheart, I'm waiting. Tell me what happened."

Chiro gulped. He quickly thought of something to say."... I ran... Into a... Poo...le? Yes! I accidently ran into a pole! Clumsy me!"

"Chiro... Please... Just tell me what happened!"

Chiro pushed himself away from the table. With a sighed, he headed to his room. He silently climb the stairs as his mother went back to cooking, muttering about how stubborn Chiro, but how she still loved him till the end of Shuggazoom. As Chiro shut his bedroom door, he sighed in relief.

"It was nothing... It was nothing... It was nothing..." Chiro repeated quietly, hoping it will come true.

Chiro slid down his door and brought his knees to his chest. He sighed thoughtfully. He stood from his spot on his floor. He slowly walked to the window of his bedroom. From it you could see, Ranger 7, a few neighboring planets, and, ofcourse, the stars. Chiro looked towards the stars with a hopeful glance.

"One day... One day I'll be important... B.T. and Glenny won't pick on me... I won't be the smallest kid in my class... Mom and me will live in a big, huge mansion! I promise..." A tear silently went down Chiro's cheek. "I promise I'll protect her and be man of the house... I promise dad. I promise..."

With that, Chiro climb into his little bed, letting his nose bleed over his blue pillow. Soon the boy fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The One to Go To

We now meet Chiro years later, at the age of twelve. He currently sitting on plain, white bed, staring at the wall. Wearing a brown sweater, pants and converse. Tears surfaced his cheeks as he silently listens to kids outside of his small room talking.

"Hey, do you think Chiro will ever come out?"

"He's been in there all day, he won't come out!"

"Guys, leave him alone! He's sad okay. Let him work out his problems... If he needs someone to talk to he'll go Ki Ki."

Chiro couldn't help but smile. The conversation outside his door had led to one of his best friends. Ki Ki Ray-Dra Drea Ze. She was a kind girl, very helpful and supportive of Chiro. She was always there for him and he was always there for her. The only difference though, she was a girl. Meaning they couldn't hang out much.

She was usually in the girls' side of building. Boys couln't go there. Girls couldn't go to the boys' section. Chiro sighed. He kinda missed Ki Ki. She was obnoxious. Smart-elec. Book smart. Pretty. And she had a very good voice when it came to singing. She was strong. And... She always wore a small smile. Even when she cried.

Chiro's suddenly felt a sharp pang in his heart. Even though he and Ki Ki were best friends, he hated her. She was to much like his mother... More tears dripped out of Chiro's eyes.

"Mom..."

Memories flutted Chiro's mind. All the pain and happiness he wanted to forget came back. The day his father died. The day his first pet died. The day of his mother's death. His grandparents' death. Losing everything in that stupid fire. Those kids outside were right. If he needed someone to talk to, he would go to Ki Ki.

He was going to Ki Ki.

Silently, Chiro slipped out of his small dorm of the orphange and made his way across the building. He fell into the shadows as one of the orphange's guards past by.

"I don't paid enough fo this shit..." the guard mummbled as he past Chiro and went down the hallway from which Chiro came.

Quiet as a mouse, Chiro walked down the girls' hallway. He knew the girls' wouldn't mind if he made any nose or even entered their side of the building, they knew he was sensitive, respectful and wouldn't take advantage of them as some of the other guys in the orphange would.

With a deep, breath, Chiro lightly tapped on the warm, brown door with a fancy 'K' on it. A young girl, Chiro's age opened the door. She wore lose pajama pants and a large T-shirt Shocked brown eyes relax as they saw no threat, only a friend. The girls soft brown skin covering strong muscles lossened and the child smiled softly, revealing whitte, curved teeth.

"Hey."

"Hi," Chiro replied.

He looked down as Ki Ki led him in her small room. It was much like his. Only a darker shade of purple than the other girls'. Since her room was set up exactly like his, Chiro already knew where bed was across from him, beside a window. Her dresser was on ther far wall, next to a closet. Along the walls and shelves were her personal things.

"Some kids were talking about you. I was going to visit, but I got to caught up in my school work and chior... I'm sorry."

Chiro looked up to see Ki Ki looking down in shame. No... He didn't want to see her look like that! It only made him feel more bad.

"Ki Ki, its fine. You have your life. I have mine. Live yours to the fullest."

Ki Ki smiled that soft smile everyone loved. She gently wrapped her arms around Chiro.

"So what's wrong, Hero?"

Chiro smiled at the nickname Ki Ki had always called him.

"I... Its... My mom. She died years ago. I know. Gotta get over it. Its just hard. I mean..." Chiro let out a sigh of frustration.

Ki Ki releases him from the embrace. She gave him her all knowing look that Chiro knew far to well.

"Chiro, it's okay to hold on to the memories... Just don't let them hold you back. 'Kay?"

Chiro nodded painfully. He sighed as he sat on Ki Ki's purple sheets.

"Thanks. You always seem to know what to say."

"Always!" Ki Ki replied suddenly happy.

She sat beside Chiro and started telling him about the wonderful day she had.

"Today was AWESOME! I wish you had lunch with me! But you weren't. Anyways, Ottis Porteer asked me, yes me, out! But..."

Chiro smirked, suddenly feeling the humor in her voice.

"You rejected him." Chiro finished.

Ki Ki nodded with a small laugh. _There's the smart-elec._ Chiro thought.

"Chiro... You are going to do great things. You're smart. Kind. Strong... I mean just look at the size of those biceps! Woo!" Ki Ki joked," But in all seriousness, you WILL do great, amazing, big, things. Just don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't let the past think you can't. I belive in you. And one day, if you end up living in a huge mansion, I get the biggest room."

Chiro laughed. _Obnoxious._ Soon, Chiro left, before the guards could do another room check, seeing that it was way past curfew. But before Chiro laid down his head, he swore he could see a small figure watching him fall into a deep rest.


	3. Sing It

Chiro's eyes snapped. Pounding. Knocking. Kicking. Someone wanted in his room as bad as he wanted to continue his sleep. Slowly, Chiro raised from his bed. He slothed to his door and opened it.

"Chiro, Honey, Baby, Sweetheart! Why are you still in bed? You have an interview in just forties minutes! And your clothes! Your clothes are...!"

Chiro sighed. Infront of him was Mrs. Calbree. The kindest woman Chiro had ever met. She was as chubby as a hipoo, as tall as the average height of a ten year old, which was about 4' 2''. Her hair was a light brown, to match dark brown eyes. Even though she was in her mid thirties, Mrs. Calbree had wrinkles on her face.

"Sorry, Auntie. I'll be ready. In about... half an hour?"

"Dear! Oh, Babe, you gotta be quicker than that! Understand?"

Chiro nodded. Mrs. Calbree kissed both her cheeks kindly before leaving down the hall. Chiro let the door slam. He walked towards the blue wood that held his clothes. He took out jeans, even though it was the the hottest spring Shuggazoom had ever had, and pair of boxers and a green shirt. He then started to change from the clothes he had been wearing yesterday. He also grabbed his converse from the corner of the room.

Once finished, Chiro grabbed a bottle of mouth wash from the top of his dresser and switched it around in his mouth before spitting it out in his trashcan. He then made his way out the dorm he called his room. Since he had time to spare, he made his way to the "livingroom" of the orphanage, which was actually a room with three couches, donated, two tv's, one for games, another for watching movies and t.v shows, a shelf piled with board games, movies, and video games. It was the only placed where both genders of the orphanage could get together.

As soon as Chiro entered, he noticed half the orphanage was already in here. Chiro sat on a couch, next to a few five year olds that still belived boys stilled carried cooties. He watched as they scrambled away, behind much older girls. He shook his head. Beside him sat Glenny and B.T. Glenny was still tall and skinny. B.T was still fat and short. The perfect trio, with Chiro in between. Even though, Glenny and B.T. used to bully Chiro they took a liking to him once he stepped foot in the orphange, tear stained face, red, puffied eyed. They felt broken at seeing a kid they bullied that broken!

"Hey, Chiro! Hows it goin'?" Glenny asked, his mouth full of a banana.

"Nothing much. Waiting for my next interview."

"Ewwww... I hate those things. Nobody ever adopts a teenager!" B.T whined.

From behind, Chiro could tell it was Glenny that smacked B.T.'s head.

"Don't say that you idiot!" Glenny whispered harshly.

Chiro shook his head. He left the two, hearing Glenny yell at B.T. for his comment. Chiro walked to the otherside of the room and saat in the corner, watching kids play a video game. He watched abesnt mindedly as one child laughed in victory, his car reached the finish line first. Chiro smirked. It wasn't every day when the loser congradulated the other one before Mrs. Calbree had to split up a fight.

"Hey, Hero!"

Chiro turned his head to see Ki Ki standing in jeans and an orange T shirt that hugged her figure.

"Hello."

Ki Ki shook her head. She sat beside him, legs crossed.

"Loosen up! You need to smile. And be happy."

Chiro smiled, almost laughed.

"There ya go! You did it, yeah," Ki Ki mocked.

Chiro lightly pushed her away. He couldn't help but smile at Ki Ki's can do spirit. As usual, she wore that soft smile.

"You know, I have never saw you frown. Or cry. Or even look like your depressed!"

Ki Ki smirked. Her lips then started to twitched, turning downward, threatening to frown before quickly turning up. This contunued for a few more seconds before Ki Ki smiled.

"Sorry, my Hero. No can do."

Chiro laughed at her smart-elec remark.

"Ha Ha, I almost died laughing!"

"I know right."

Ki Ki smirked. Chiro knew something was up, good or bad, he didn't know.

"Chiro, good things aer going to happen to you. Today. Tomorrow, I don't know. But everyone will need you one day," Ki Ki said softly, as if in a trance.

She didn't break her trance until a small child came up to her. He was about four or five, but he looked desperate.

"Hello. Miss? Will you do me a small favor?"

Ki Ki blinked twice before replying, "Sure, Kiddo, what do you need?"

The girl pointed to another small child across the room. He sat in a corner, back turned, shoulders shaking.

"Today is her birthday. That's my bigger sister. Mommy said she would let her have the biggest birthday party ever, cause she was going to be five. But Mommy got into a bad accident! Now she's sad. Will you please sing her a song? She really would like it," the young boy explained.

Ki Ki's eyes softened at the sad sight. Ki Ki was always kind to small children. She always made sure they were as happy as could be.

"Sure. What's her name?"

"Sashay," he replied quietly.

"What's her most favorite song, ever?"

"She likes the song 'Beautiful'..."

"Is that what you want me to sing?"

The young boy nodded quietly. He looked down before running to his sister. He whispered in her ear. The young girl looked at Ki Ki with large brown eyes. Ki Ki stood and walked towards a boom box that was on the shelf. She took out a kareoke CD and put it in. Soft music started to play, it got louder as the song edged on.

The girls and boys around suddenly got quiet, even Mrs, Calbree, who had just entered the room ogot quiet, wating for Ki Ki to finish her song.

"Hello, boys and girls of all ages. I ahve a small favor from a small boy. He wants me to sing asong for his dear little sister, Shashay, so I would appreciate it if you would wish dear Sashay a happy birthday, she's five. Woo! Anyway, time for Beautiful..."

Ki Ki skipped a few sings before her strong voice echoed through the room.

_"Every day is so wonderful _

_And suddenly, i saw debris _

_Now and then, I get insecure _

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed _

_I am beautiful no matter what they say _

_Words can't bring me down _

_I am beautiful in every single way _

_Yes, words can't bring me down _

_So don't you bring me down today _

_To all your friends, you're delirious _

_So consumed in all your doom _

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness _

_The piece is gone left the puzzle undone _

_That's the way it is _

_You are beautiful no matter what they say _

_Words can't bring you down _

_You are beautiful in every single way _

_Yes, words can't bring you down _

_Don't you bring me down today... _

_No matter what we do _

_(no matter what we do) _

_No matter what they say _

_(no matter what they say) _

_When the sun is shining through _

_Then the clouds won't stay _

_And everywhere we go _

_(everywhere we go) _

_The sun won't always shine _

_(sun won't always shine) _

_But tomorrow will find a way _

_All the other times _

_'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say _

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no _

_We are beautiful in every single way _

_Yes, words can't bring us down _

_Don't you bring me down today _

_Don't you bring me down today _

_Don't you bring me down today"_

It was quiet at first, but gradually got louder as an appualse burst through the silence. Mrs. Calbree's eyes widened as she saw the time. She rushed herself to Chiro, who was smiling as Ki Ki sat beside him.

"Dear Chiro! OH, Chiro! Come! Come! You don't want to miss your interveiw, now would you?"

Mrs. Calbree pulled Chiro to his feet. She started to pull him down the hall.

"Good luck, my Hero!" Ki Ki yelled after them.

That was all Chiro heard. Mrs. Calbree pushed Chiro in front of the door. She started to brush down his attire, and neaten his hair. She then smiled.

"Good luck, my litttle one. Even if they don't adopt you, remember, there are still people out there that do, they just don't know it yet."

Chiro nodded. He took a deep breath and turned towards the door. He turned the knob and opened it.


	4. Like I Do

We meet Chiro in his room, tears obviously running down his face as he made no attempt to hide it. It was well past curfew and Chiro had held in his pain all day, acting as if the interview went fantastic. It didn't. It went horribly, horribly wrong. Hushed cries were at his door.

"Chiro? Chiro, you in here?" Glenny's voice whispered

Chiro ignored the voice at the door.

"Come on buddy, open up," B,T.'s voice begged quietly.

"Chiro! Come on! Were trying to help!"

_Yeah, well your not. _Chiro sighed He new they wouldn't leave.

"Move it! B.T! Move out of my way!..." A knock was at the door. "Chiro! I know you're in there! Open up!"

Chiro reconized her voice, yet still didn't move. He sat crossed legged on his bed as he listened to the trio bicker outside his door.

"B.T! Glenny! This is your fault! You had to tell him teens never get adopted! Leave before both your skins grace my future mantle!'

"What future mantle!" Glenny snorted.

A muffled thump was heard. Outside the door Chiro could hear Ki Ki snicker quietly. A soft knock was heard .

Softer, she spoke, "Chiro the door. Mrs, Calbree's sweet and all, but if I get cuaght, she'll kill me!"

Chiro wiped away his last tear as he stepped to the door. He opened it as Ki Ki quickly rushed inside. Chiro glanced down the hallway to see the night guard. He shut his door. Before he was even fully facing Ki Ki, she tackled him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Mrs. Calbree told me you were upset, but wouldn't tell me why. I'm sure I have the right idea though."

Chiro pushed her away and sat on the edge of his bed he put his hands on the back of his head. Ki Ki took a seat beside him, gently putting a hand on his knee. She took a shaky breath and let out her soft smile.

"When I was little, my mom would tell stories of these six monkeys and how they protected the innocent and... not so innocent. She told me how at first, many people thought they were just science experiments that got lose. How they were nothing, but another alien on the planet. But when they started kicking some butt, everyone cheered, saying how they were blessed to have these monkeys! They helped in wars, and attacks, they even found cures to some uncurable diseases!

They were amazing. And when they left without a trace, many people were set out to find them..." She sighed thoughtfully, "my point is even though people don't think your good enough, you are. And someday... Someday people will realise that... Like I do."

Chiro faced her with a small smile._ Her smile..._ He sat up straighter.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for a friend... Anything..."

She stood up and wiped down her attire.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, and since its Spring break, lets hang out. All of us. B.T., Glenny, you and me. Shuggazoom park. Then we can go to Hover Burgers... Maybe even to the outskirts to explore."

"Yeah... I'd like that... Just don't say anything about SKB to B.T."

Ki Ki snickered.

"Scouts honor."

She then left, quietly shutting the door behind her. Chiro sighed in content. He crawl under his blankets. Before he fell into a slumber, he spoke a sentence.

"I love Ki Ki Ray-Dra Drea Ze. She's my best friend."

Sorry it took soooooooo long. School has gotten in my way plus writers block. In fact, I'm suppose to be doing my homework right now. Try to update sooner. SOOOOO SSSSSOOORRRRRRYYYY


	5. A Day at The Park

Chiro smiled slightly as Ki Ki skipped ahead of the trio of boys, singing softly to herself. Today she was dressed in a long, lavender shirt and white pants that were cut at mid calf, letting all see her new heel, flip flops. Shielding her beautiful, brown eyes was an over large sun hat, along with zebra striped sunglasses. In her hand was a wooven picnic basket, carrying everything needed for the picnic planned.

"Enjoy the view?"

Chiro glanced at Glenny. The tall boy wore blue basket ball shorts and and an orange shirt, with Shugga Tech's loggo. Beside him, B. T. smirked. He was stuffed into a green shirt with light, grey shorts.

"Shut up, you guys. She's my best friend."

"Or soon to be _girlfriend_," Glenny laughed as he and B. T. both crossed thier arms over thier chest and puckered thier lips.

"Kissin' the air isn't healthy, Lanky and Chumbee."

The boys froze as Ki Ki glared at them with her hands on her hips. Behind her was Shuggazoom's Grand park, smack dab in the middle of the city. Children played, teenagers laughed, and the adults smiled as they read thier books, glancing up every few minutes as they heard the children squeal.

"Come on!"

Ki Ki ran ahead, forcing the trio to run to catch up. Even being in flip flops, Ki Ki was a very fast runner. Chiro being in sneakers, shorts and a polo shirt, could easily catch up, B. T. and Glenny on the other hand were busy arguing with each other.

Chiro paused to catch his breath, when he looked up he saw Ki Ki laying down the light pink blanket. She had chosen a spot next to a great oak, just one of the many trees in the park. He also noticed it was next to the statue of Yesterday's Hereos.

It had great detail. Six monkeys made up the memorial.

On the far left was a green monkey with black eyes, he had a soft smile and a soft glow in his eyes, even if it was artificial. Instead of hands, he had green saws.

Next to him was a red monkey with black eyes, and a smug smile. His hands had been replaced with giant magnets, looking as if they were preparing to attack you.

Beside him was a golden monkey, the only girl Chiro had decided long ago, with soft, pink eyes, yet a daring smile, almost challenging you. Her hands hadn't been replaced, but were overly large.

Then there was an orange monkey with black eyes, but instead of white pupils like his brothers, he had was wearing a warrior's armor. In his hand was a blue sword that once glew on New Year's Eve, but had ran out of power to shine a fews year ago.

Standing proudly beside him was a black simian with emotionless olive green eyes. His posture was straight, unlike his brothren, whose were in some type of battle stance. His hands had sharpen finger tips and glew an aqua blue.

Last was a blue monkey with intelligent, black eyes. He wore a small smirk and had drills instead of normal hands. He looked as if he was about to strike when you least expect it, making Chiro scared of him as a young boy.

Chiro smiled at the memories under that statue. He never flet more safe than when his was sitting under the black one's shadow in his mother's arms as she told him a story about how the yellow one had saved her many times. He stilled remembered those stories...

"Chiro? Chiro? Chiro! Hey? WOO HOO!"

Chiro snapped out of his thoughts as Glenny waved his hand in his face.

"Shuggazoom to Chiro," Ki Ki muttered as she tugged him towards the picnic.

B. T. had already made himself a sandwhich. Glenny took his spot next to B.T. as Ki Ki dragged Chiro down onto a corner of a blanket. She sighed.

"Really B.T.? That's not even a sandwich. It's... It's... You know what I don't even know what that is, but it looks like crap. Mayo, tomato, pickles... What is that? Oh, bacon bits, turkey, cheese, lettuce... I'm done listing the things on the thing, it'll take a day."

Glenny snickered as B.T. looked at his chosen food, "I don't see what's wrong with it?"

With that Chiro smiled. He hadn't been the first time Ki Ki had questioned B.T.'s choice of food, nor will it be the last.

"It's 'bout time you smiled!" Glenny yelled, piointing at Chiro, as if the two people not even five feet away couldn't see.

"No, duh. It's Chiro! He always be smilin'," Ki Ki laughed, taking a bite out of her salad.

Chiro shoke his head as the three went on bickering about B.T.'s eating habits,his lack of smiling, or how Ki Ki's hat could block out the sun. With a sigh, Chiro stood, brushing off invisible dust and walking over to the statue of Yesterday's Hereos. A small plack was under each bionic monkey, giving everyone a small insight on them.

Under the green one it spoke of his loyalty and unique inventions still used in Shuggazoom today.

"Otto... Suits him."

He went to the next one, the red monkey. He was an excellent pilot and saved helped millions of children a day with his 'Soaring Free Foundation' for kids with special needs.

"SPRX-77... Huh... Sprx would be better..."

Next was the brave female. A fantasic and kind warrior she was. Fighting the likes of evil everday with very few failures.

"Noo... Nova?"

Beside her was 'Mandarin' as the plack stated. The leader of this unique group of hereos, leading them to victory only to fall from his power..

"Wonder what that means..."

Chiro smiled slightly as he looked up at his favorite one. He was a very peaceful being with insight on the future, unlike his brothren, he held a great virture of .

"My favorite..."

Last, was the blue 'scientist'. He had found solutions for problems deem impossible. He was a very important doctor to Shuggazoom and his team.

"Mr. Hal Gibson... Hally!" Chiro laughed.

"Chiro, do not give me a reason to put a leash on you!" Glenny threatened.

He rolled his eyes.

"You won't do nothing, Gleeny! You're to skinny to fight anyone!"

Chiro turned to face his trio of friends. Ki Ki stood tall with her hands crossed, face contorted with anger, whil B.T. and Gleen stood together, ready to fight, though we all knew they wouldn't.

"Yeah... Well... You can't sing!"

_Uh oh... Glenny is dead._

_"_What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Ki Ki fumed, cracking her fist, ready to to throw a punch.

We all knew she would.

"... N-no- nothing..."

"No... You. Said. Something."

With that Ki Ki threw her punch. Glenny grabbed his nose in pain. B.T. backed away, knowing how Ki Ki used to take martial arts at her private school. Chiro, though smiled.

Nothing was funny. Nothing was very happy about this scene. But he realised something. In fact, it had nothing to do with anything. At all.

He was still standing under Antauri's shadow.

Ki Ki felt a tear run down her face. Never has she ever such a horrifying scene. She knew she would be scarred for life, yet she knew in the end she could use this incident to her advantage.

Ki Ki was the first one to wake today, since it was her turn to help cook for the girls. She was currenty passing the boys' dorm, just as B.T. was exiting his own quarters. Today though instead of his usually pajama pants and gray shirt, he looked terrifying.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

Ki Ki burst. She clutched her stomach in laughter. B.T.'s attire this morning was a beautiful lavender colored dress, floor-length and split to the upper thigh, with white gloves. his usual curly locks had been relaxed and sat pleasently combed on his head. His brown eyes popped from the light blue eye shadow along with pink lips and a loose blush sitting upon his cheeks.

"What!" He said a bit louder, raising his arms up.

"You- you- you l-look... great!" Ki Ki paused, trying to keep her face straight,"I l-love what you did to your...HAIR!" She yelled laughing and pointing to the newly found princess.

Ki Ki smiled sweetly as she took reached into her back pocket. Out came her phone and click went her camera._ He's never going to live this one down._ As Ki Ki put her phone away, more boys started filing out of thier rooms only to stop short when their eyes landed on B.T.'s.

"WHAT!" B.T. yelled more uncomfortable than confused.

A moment of silence came about before finally, a roar of laughter broke lose. Even Chiro, who was standing beside the utterly confused boy couldn't help but laugh at him

"You're... You're in a dr- dress man!" Chiro choked out between laughs.

That was when B.T. finally noticed the silky feeling rubbing against his legs, and noticed the cotton around his fingers. He paled.

"It's his nightgown," a boy from the crowd yelled, causing more laughter and embarassment.

Ki Ki struggled to breathe as B.T. ran to the safety of his room. She was finally able to stand straight, with the help of Chiro.

"Did you do that?" Chiro asked, slightly amused.

"No! I love Miss Calbree and all, but she scary as hell when you make her mad and she would flip if she caught me in you hallway!" Ki Ki replied, still giggling.

"Then who did it?"

Ki Ki smiled," I don't know. but who ever did is a genious."


End file.
